vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Звук музыкальный
Применение релятивистских шкал применение релятивистских шкал в психологии на примере взаимосвязи между субъективной громкостью и интенсивностью звука. Вначале кратко напомним основные психофизические положения в этой области, а затем перейдем к расчетам по нашей методике. Интенсивность звукового раздражителя (L) принято определять в децибелах (дБ): теоретически получены значения, которые точно соответствуют экспериментальным исследованиям и формуле Стивенса. Релятивистские шкалы не являются симметричными в отношении увеличения и уменьшения ощущений относительно опорного значения. (Прежние авторы) для получения экспериментальных данных использовали методы «спуска» и «подъема», считая их эквивалентными, что на самом деле является неверным. При адаптации сенсорный аппарат настраивается на наиболее информативные частотные и динамические диапазоны... Используя приведенные формулы, исследователь имеет возможность строить зависимости громкостей при произвольных значениях субъективной громкости и уровня сигнала. Итак, мы показали, что: 1) теоретически полученная нами формула правильно описывает всю кривую, в отличие от экспериментально получаемых формул, работающих на отдельных участках кривой; 2) методы «спуска» и «подъема» при измерении субъективной громкости не являются эквивалентными, и поэтому необходимо использовать релятивистские шкалы; 3) кривая громкости в психофизике на самом деле не является непрерывной, а просто соединяет участки различных диапазонов, в границах которых происходит сравнение громкости звуков. от Надежда Николаевна Нейроны всех уровней слуховой системы настроены на определённую частоту (высоту тона) и интенсивность звука (силу звука), на которых порог чувствительности минимален. Частотно-пороговые кривые разных слуховых клеток не совпадают, в совокупности перекрывая весь частотный диапазон слышимых звуков, что обеспечивает их полноценное восприятие. Это похоже на разложение электромагнитных колебаний по ряду Фурье. Если какие-либо нейроны выпадают из гармонии, то требуется "допинг" - соответствующая частота звука. Человек подбирает мелодию, приятную по слуху и соответствующую НАСТРОЕНИЮ - то есть, НАСТРАИВАЕТ слуховой аппарат на преобладание определённой частоты. Мозг современного человека становится избирателен в восприятии звуков. Становится более агрессивной внешняя среда - изменяется ритм мелодий и тональность музыки, мы это видим по музыке, которую слушают люди. Современные мелодии стали иметь более высокие тона и интенсивность звучания. Порог чувствительности сдвинут на порядок выше у целого поколения. Огромные стадионы собирают группы, в звучании мелодий инструментов которых явно сквозят агрессивные нотки и смысл таких песен - тому подтверждение. Звук динамиков сотрясает всё, что угодно, только не нейроны ушей. По музыкальным пристрастиям можно определить состояние души человека. Если в прежние времена дамочки на концертах падали в обморок от высокой тональности голоса педерастов, то сейчас никто не упадёт. Классические произведения могут слушать только "тренированные" уши. Но есть люди, подобные мне, которые способны "переваривать" любую музыку - их слуховой аппарат может поднимать порог чувствительности нервных клеток вне пределов НОРМЫ - в любой интерпретации. Их не беспокоит шум за стеной, крики за окном, громкий звук по ТВ... - слуховой аппарат АДАПТИРОВАН и регулирует характеристики восприятия в широких диапазонах. Всё в мире меняется - изменится и восприятие звука. Нашими любимой мелодией в ближайшем будущем может стать совершенно иная музыка - МУЗЫКА СФЕР. Это - ГАРМОНИЯ звуков! о получении акустического аналога [[графен]а] сетка, напоминающая популярные визуализации строения графена. Затем лист перфорированного оргстекла соединили с репродуктором и двумя микрофонами, чтобы замерить распространение звука частой 22 кГц и частой повторения 5 кГц, что соответствует дираковской частоте плексигласа. На 22 кГц микрофоны обнаружили «провал», соответствующий вершине конуса Дирака, в точном соответствии с предсказаниями теоретической модели. Удалось обнаружить в распространении звуковых волн по поверхности пластика конусы Дирака — характерную черту электронной зонной структуры графена. Это значит, что получен материал с отличной (возможно, лучшей из известных) способностью к распространению без потерь звуковых волн определённой частоты. Пока рано говорить о практическом применении этого эффекта, но, несомненно, сей «структурированный» плексиглас пригодится при создании акустических линз без внутренних потерь звука. Зарядовый кубит помог впервые увидеть кванты звука Американские физики впервые напрямую увидели фононы — кванты звуковых колебаний микрометровой алюминиевой мембраны. Для этого ученые связали мембрану с зарядовым кубитом и измерили его спектр. Кроме того, ученые показали, что с помощью построенной ими установки можно управлять числом фононов, «живущих» на мембране. Статья опубликована в Physical Review Letters, кратко о ней сообщает Physics, препринт работы выложен на сайте arXiv.org. --PPark 09:11, ноября 2, 2018 (UTC) См. также *Jim Gimzewski, UCLA Professor & Research Scientist, speaks about how sounds affect us on a cellular level and how even the smallest cells make music. Джим Gimzewski, профессор химии и биохимии в Калифорнийском университете, является пионером в области sonocytology (изучение клеточного звука). Вместе с Andrew Pelling (первым человеком, получившим степень доктора философии в sonocytology), Gimzewski записал звуковой ландшафт дрожжевых клеток. ---- JAMES K. GIMZEWSKI PhD, Phd hc, FRS, CPhys, FIoN, FInstP, FWIF, FREng Distinguished Professor, UCLA Chemistry & Biochemistry Department Director, UCLA CNSI Nano & Pico Characterization Core Facility Scientific Director, UCLA Art|Sci Center Principal Investigator & Satellites Co-Director, WPI Center for Materials NanoArchitectonics (MANA), NIMS, Japan "Short-term plasticity and long-term potentation mimicked in single inorganic synapses" in Nature Materials, Advanced Online Publication, Letters, June 26, 2011 [ read the article ] Celebrating Metamorphosis: A review of Blue Morph at RPI's West Hall in The Free George, April 13, 2011 [ read the article ] Probing Cancer Drug Resistance ACS Meeting News: Atomic force microscopy could yield new insights from observed changes in treated cancer cells by Lauren K. Wolf, March 31, 2011 the article MANA-UCLA Partnership to Shape Future Nanotech An interview with Prof. Gimzewski in Convergence No. 5, June 2010 the article UNIVERSITY OF STRATHCLYDE HONORARY DEGREE Professor Gimzewski is awarded an honorary degree for outstanding service and contributions to his field, April 2010. www.strath.ac.uk JAPANESE PUBLIC TELEVISION NHK, Japan's public broadcasting network, profiles Professor Gimzewski as part of the series, "The Proposal for the Future." The program details Prof. Gimzewski's history, story, and research through interviews with him and his colleagues, and through visits to some of the laboratories where he has carried out his groundbreaking research. Airdate: 1/31/2010 website "SMALL THINGS CONSIDERED" Professor Gimzewski speaks about nanotechnology with host Ira Flatow and take calls from listeners on NPR's Science Friday on 9/4/09. Visit the Science Friday website for local show schedule and podcast archives. www.sciencefriday.com CARNEGIE CENTENARY LECTURE 2009 James Gimzewski, Distinguished Professor of Chemistry at UCLA and a member of CNSI gave the Carnegie Centenary Lecture 2009 on Thursday, September 3rd. Professor Gimzewski's lecture, entitled "Nano tips: Exploring this planet, your body and beyond," will examine the advancements which have been made in the past two decades in microscopy which uses atomic forces to probe the electron density of atoms and molecules. video of the lecture 2009 FELLOW OF THE ROYAL SOCIETY Professor Gimzewski has been elected a fellow of The Royal Society for pioneering the use of the scanning tunnelling microscope to image, characterise and manipulate molecules on surfaces. His insights into the fundamental properties of single molecules, and his visionary experimental methods have made fundamental changes in the way chemistry at the single molecules level is perceived. His enthusiastic and innovative way in which he communicates his science has been universally recognised. Press Release DR. HONORIS CAUSA, UNIVERSITÉ DE LA MÉDITERANÉE The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of France has awarded Dr. Gimzewski an honorary doctorate from the University of the Mediterranean, Aix-Marseille II with the ceremony on November 27, 2008. of the ceremony RECENT PUBLICATIONS "Chemical Wiring and Soldering toward All-Molecule Electronic Circuitry," Y. Okawa, S. Mandal, C. Hu, Y. Tateyama, S. Goedecker, S. Tsukamoto, T. Hasegawa, J. K. Gimzewski, and M. Aono JACS (published online 2011) Ссылки * Супрун А. П., ЯноваН.Г, Носов К. А. Метапсихология: релятивистская психология, квантовая психология, психология креативности. - М.: ЛЕНАНД, 2007. - 512 с.